


~Pokemon Oh!~

by 8tane3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8tane3/pseuds/8tane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a posh box seat, Candela and Blanche watch over a gym battle taking place on the field below. Of course, they seem to be a bit distractible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candela x Blanche

~That's right, Trainers... It's time for a *battle* ~~~ Fufufu~ Red and Blue making kisses is the most magical <3 . What a beautiful snack!  ^.^ Wouldn't you like to enjoy it with them??? *teehee!* you're so lustful, Candela! What lewd orgasms, Blanche! Let's all enjoy cumming with these two, together :-*   
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Two trainers were locked in the heat of battle. "Pikachu, use headbutt!" Yelled the young boy. The field was outlined by red stripes, which were accentuated by the heat from insulated warehouse in which this battle was situated. The boy's Pikachu launched itself at the Magmar with full vigor. The Magmar braced itself. The Pikachu hit, but the ember mane of the Magmar caused the Pikachu to quickly withdraw, minimizing the impact. The boy praised his Pikachu for its effort, and the Pikachu's resolve returned. From a glass box inset above the field, an audience of two watched the battle unfold below. 

The opposing trainer, a woman in a red Gi, commanded her Magmar to shoot Ember on the battlefield until it reached a high heat, which would effectively scorch the little Pikachu's hands and feet. The Magmar succeeded in heating up the field, but her young challenger was quick to react. "Pikachu, use double team to move fast enough to keep your li'l paws a'skittering!" This was enough to infuriate the opposition, who returned fire with a powerful poison attack. "Magmar! Use Smog! If there's so many of them moving so fast, we have to at least smoke out the original." 

The Magmar, trained and ready, did as the  commanded. It took a deep breath, and from its bill a cloud of purple smoke billowed out thick and fast. The boy had assumed this was no bother; surely, his Pokémon would dodge. He had not encountered how swiftly Smog would overtake the field. In no time at all, the afterimages of Pikachu blinked away to be left with nothing but a single electric rat wheezing on the battlefield.

Meanwhile, in the box seating above the battlefield, the two audience members watched with bemused adulation. One was dark skinned and, despite the heat inside the gym, wore a heavy white crossover turtleneck sweater with red trimmings, and a pair of matching gloves. Her usual black leggings and sneakers were removed, leaving her lower half rather exposed to the elements. "I like the strength of this Pikachu, but my trainers are stronger. I have the advantage." 

Her partner's hand was snaked under that white and red sweater, right where her crotch would be, and playing at something...  This other woman spoke. "Candela, as always you are just too *pleased*. I'm happy to be under your strong will, but in your trainers, I just don't see it, darling. They lack the wisdom it takes in battle. Look." With her free hand, the other woman gestured to the battle taking place below.

The red trainer and the Magmar were both gloating at the hapless yellow creature on the battlefield. The Magmar, assured in its advantage, stepped close to the Pikachu for a closer examination. The smoke had cleared, but the yellow thing lay still on the floor. It looked depleted. The Magmar guffawed little flamepuffs into the air in rejoice, but without warning it found itself slammed to the ground. Pikachu used Feint! The battle was back on! The challenger whooped with joy while the other looked dumbfounded.

Watching from the box, Candela and her partner smiled. "Well, it looks like sometimes brain is better than brawn, Blanche, but only sometimes..." She looked Blanche up and down. Her viewing partner wore a thin blue overcoat, and some blue leggings with matching blue heels... and that was it. Her chest was bare, and save for her gossamer hair the pair of perfectly formed breasts, hanging free and open, were the most demure asset on her body. 

Candela had taken her usual position of one outstretched hand slipped nearly under the blue overcoat to fondle those rare candies. The fact that their strengths balanced each other out was exciting. Their hands, whether agitating or caressing, moved about in a more determined manner. Blanche shuddered with heat as Candela's hand slid over her soft skin, her budding nipples. In her cold, analytical way, she tried to continue to focus on the match, but the mood was quickly changing. Her own hand was becoming greedier with its movements in the dark recesses just underneath Candela's sweater. Just outside, the match between Magmar and Pikachu picked back up, and inside a different kind of match was beginning.

Candela closed her eyes. She felt one of Blanche's finger slowly slick in and then out... in and then out... the heat... the pressure... She exhaled. "Ice queen..." she said. "Yes mistress?" Replied her partner. "I need you... now." "Yes please." In one swift motion Candela threw off her sweater revealing her tight, smooth nakedness to the world. Blanche kept her ensemble (she knew how Candela liked it) The two stepped towards each other in equal measure until they met in an embrace. Their lips locked. One rich, plump tongue danced across the other. Hands were moving up backsides and breaths were heavy. Passion led to lip biting, neck hickies, and deep long kisses.

On the battlefield, sparks of electricity arced, while fireballs cascaded out pell-mell. There was a surging attack here, an expert dodge there. Both trainers were barking orders. A red Pokémon and yellow Pokémon darted in and out of sight.

They were on the floor. Two gym leaders in their prime writhed in passion of the other's body. Candela now had full open view of those nuptial breasts, and occasionally she would move her kisses down to them. Blanche quavered with every pass over her nipples. Her partner's hot breath coupled with her own wanting mixed together. Every passionate exhalation brought with it a stronger wave of electricity passing over her body. It started in her nipples and sparked into her chest before flooding out into the rest of her body.

Magmar slashed at the air, only to hit nothing. From out of nowhere, Pikachu slammed into Magmar's side causing it to careen and fall forward. "Magmar get up and use leer." "Magmar," it replied. Pikachu cowered in fear at the fiery glare of it's opponent, and stepped away in mild trepidation. Then, Magmar came back with a flame burst, but Pikachu leapt into it. The furry yellow fireball was soaring towards the target, but Magmar was ready.

Blanche was now on top and flipped around with a marvelous view of Candela's fleshy folds. It looked delicious. Candela, meanwhile had pulled down the icy leader's leggings just enough. She was busying her fingers probing the soft warming insides of her lover. Blanche spoke between gasps and sputters. "Y-you sh-shouldn't get to (yes yes yes) have all the (ohhh) fun." 

She brought her mouth down onto the folds and gently kissed them. Candela whimpered in response. Blanche gave one gentle slick lick down the slit, which again generated a response from the opposite end. Blanche herself couldn't help letting out slippery little moans as she felt her lover's fingers inside her going in and out... in and out... in and out... Almost losing her composure to orgasmic entropy, Icy realized she had to work fast. Candela let out heavy gasps as she felt a tongue enter inside her. "Yes. Just like that. Oh your fucking tongue feels so good," she yelled.

The battle was coming to a fever pitch. The trainers were focused. "Magmar, use flamethrower!" "Pikachu, usr volt tackle!" "Maaaggg-" "Pikaaa-" red and yellow light flooded the gym. The two Pokémon rushed toward each other, and connected, and -

Blanche moaned louder and said, "oh god, Candy, I think I'm... I think I'm..." In response, she felt the fingers sliding in and out of her move faster and faster. "Me too. Me too. Me too. Me too. Put your head down and your tongue back in!" Blanche was trying to slide her tongue across the clit and down and back again, but she... but she... Their voices grew steadily louder until they were in a state of pure bliss. They yelled the other's name, and then bucked in loud, screaming silence, and then... Climax! They fell to being a single being of flesh as they felt oceans of orgasmic love flash inside outside all-around and between them. They gasped for air, feeling the good sensation of the flesh of the other's embrace.

"And the winner is... Pikachu!" The referee called the match, and the trainer clad in yellow leapt for joy. He ran up and grabbed his Pikachu. This was so exciting. The Pikachu was tired, but was so thrilled to have succeeded. The trainer held his Pikachu in his arms. He took out his camera and adjusted his hat. "Selfie time!" Then, their fame was immortalized on social media. "My friends are gonna be so jealous of us." "Chaaa!" He let down his Pikachu and struck a triumphant pose in his leather jacket and pants. But who was this mysterious shota? "Well, that was easy. C'mon Pikachu, let's go find Candela. We'll show her what a true gym leader really is!"


	2. Part 2, Spark x Professor Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week earlier, Spark is in Professor Willow's lab. He is thrilled to finally be a part of the esteemed doctor's research program, but is there something more that he wants?

*Ahn*  It looks like you have some feelings, Spark-kun. To see such a strong man in your presence ((pant, pant)) with his rippling taut body ((huff huff)) and strong sensitive soul... It's okay. You're allowed to cum from the thought of him naked. :-* Show him how much you love that stiffness underneath, and you two can "play" together ^.^ ^.^ *heehee*~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
One week earlier, Spark was in an entirely different circumstance...

 

They were well cared for. The Eggsecute would tromp along in the pen, and cautiously approach the Oddish and Tangela. It was incredible to see this abandoned Pokémon make such a transformation to go from reticent and withdrawn to attempting socialization. It was under the auspices of a professor, THE Professor Willow, that a Pokémon could enter his rehabilitation program and see a completely successful reintegration. 

 

Spark peered over the ledge at the Eggsecute, and watched as it smiled and hopped around with it's new grass-type friends. "Exeggcute," it brayed. Watching those masculine balls bounce around and around... Spark blushed and turned his focus toward something else. The [[healing machine]] ? The PC terminal? Here in the enormous central lab, the progression of science was almost palpable. Assistants shuffled determinedly  between huge machines that whirred with inquiring life. The center of the room contained the parapet to look into the Research Pokehabitat below. Spark's gaze eventually fell upon Professor Willow. He was bent over a microscope and examining a sample of Stardust on a prepared slide. Though he wore a ridiculously oversized lab coat, his broad shoulders and massive forearms were terribly apparent. Spark wanted to look somewhere else, but once again he was caught on that musculature from that flowing mane to that tight... tight... 

 

When Willow turned around, Spark let out a squeak. He pretended to be focused on some titration equipment placed on the nearby table. He was sure Willow noticed, but there was no indication of the sort. Instead, Willow called him over in that warm, boisterous way. "Mr. Electricity, come see."

 

Spark walked over to the desk to see what the Professor had found. Though he was trying to pretend he didn't feel something, with every step there was within a subtle anxious increase. Getting to the table, attention was turned away from the specimen and towards the specimens. They were shards of that strange gem they had found in the dig! There were furious scribbles on the notepad by the microscope. While indecipherable, they indicated that the Professor had found something. And next to the microscope... his left hand was touching the side of the microscope base. Did he moisturize? Spark wanted to reach out and check...

 

"Well don't be shy, you cad, come see!" And his wonderful grip lead Spark to take the current place at the eyepiece. He coarse adjustment to the 20x setting. There was a peculiar familiarity to the whole process. He turned the fine adjustment until the view of a rainbow vane burst into view. He gasped. There was, in its opalescent stream, the distinctive energy wave pattern the lab postheulitized in the previous symposium. The chemical DNA, or cDNA as it was known, was the same acid signature as that of the human genome. Fascinating. At the end of this deep intake of wonder, the small of the back suddenly felt affected. 

 

Professor Willow had placed his hand there in celebratory congratulation. There it was; big, and meaty, and reassuring. He wanted him to take it off. The conflict between elation from the touch and elation from the discovery was threatening to tear Spark's spirit apart. Even though the elder was behind Spark, there was the distinct impression of beaming. Finally, Spark was ready to bursting, and had to speak. "Prof Dubs, what are we going to do about this? I can't believe what I'm seeing! If we go to the lab right now, we could get to the press by Tuesday." 

 

"What!?" said Spark. There was the acute sense that there was work to be done.

 

Then, they were 'en experiment' with glass containers, and metal contraptions, and weights and measures. Willow took the mild panes of mega stone and began to crush them in a mortar and pestle. There was the smell of mesquite Pina Berry, and Spark wanted to tell this most exquisite scientist what lush imagery it evoked. Instead of pipetting out a quantity of acetate, Spark could only help but watch the muscular forearms of his lab partner. They would flex to solid iron, then softened to mottled clay. 

 

Quickly, they continued to work. They passed by each other with different amounts of Mega stone powder set for different purposes. The centrifuge whirred in busy adulation; the beaker on bunsen burner bubbled away; the drawers full of chemical compounds were all open and rifled through. At one point, the two lab partners brushed arms as they passed, and Spark was so tittered he almost purred.

 

Soon it was evening; they had worked straight through the day. Spark was almost complete with his tabulation of data. Soon they would have a viable prototype of the Human Mega Evolution Stone. The two shared a glance of mutual excitement from their workspaces. Suddenly, Spark stood up and walked towards Professor Willow. 

 

He embraced his mentor without a moment's hesitation. Spark needed to celebrate, and share his passion with the one he wanted to catch the most. He gripped tight to the shoulders hidden beneath that lab coat and drove himself in for a kiss. And Willow reciprocated. Spark felt safe and loved in this man's strong presence. He could smell the slightly sweet scent of the phosphorus and Mega Stone solution they had mixed earlier. The professor's lips were so soft and lush. He had always imagined them being pillowy, but there was nothing comparable to the real thing. Their tongues rolled over and over. The Professor had tensed at first blush, but now, with their tempers fully brought to head, Spark felt that iron musculature slowly turn back to clay. This clay he proceeded to mold and gently glide over with his hands. And then, just like that, it was over. Willow quickly pushed Spark away.

 

"Mr. Electricity, I had no idea..."

 

"Professor, I love you."

 

"That's all well and good Spark, but if you want to get with me, you'll have to show me more than love."

 

"How do you mean?"

 

"I know you may have a brilliant intellect, and your work on Egg breeding is second to none, but you're too young. In order to win my heart you have to do so with fiery passion."

 

And so Spark set out to find the person he knew who could teach him about fiery passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew~ this one took a while. I am so interested in how you thought it was. I'm honestly very excited by expanding into more m/m stories. Also, the setup for the next chapter seemed a little spare, so I had this to make it work more. I'll be posting part 3 sometime soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I've been seeing all the fanart and wanted to add my stuff to the pile. I really got into a rhythm with Candela and Blanche. They were actually rather exciting to write for. And things are going to get especially interesting with Spark getting into the mix. Oh, gym leaders... you never know what's coming up next with them!
> 
> Anyway, I was hoping to get back into a regular rhythm with these stories, and I want to continue with this series in particular. I'm not sure when I'll have it ready, but I'll be just as excited as you are for it when it's done. Looking forward to seeing you all soon. 
> 
> Wuv :-*


End file.
